Dylan McCarthy
Dylan McCarthy is a 17 year old teen made by TheJoJuan4444. Gender: Male Birthplace: Toronto, Ontario, Canada Born: September 18, 1997 Age: 21 Current Location: Long Beach, California Voice: Eric Dad: Diesel Mom: Kate TJ: David/Evil Genius/Zack Cathy: Shy Girl, Ivy Neutral: Art, Science, Physical Education, Video Games, Giraffes, Monkeys, Tigers, Boy Stuff, McDonald's, Burger King, Coca-Cola, Pepsi, Red Bull, KFC, Game Boy Advance, 3DS. 2DS, Nintendo Entertainment System, Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Nintendo 64, Gamecube, Wii, Wii U, Nintendo Switch, PS1, PS2, PS3, PS4, Sega Genesis, Sega Saturn, Sega Dreamcast, Xbox, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Basketball, Soccer, Cartoon Network, Boomerang, Nickelodeon, YTV, Toon Disney, Disney XD, Disney Channel, Adult Swim, Youtube, Facebook, SpongeBob Squarepants, Universal Kids, Rocko's Modern Life, Phineas and Ferb, Uncle Grandpa, Adventure Time, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Amazing World of Gumball, Teen Titans Go!, Steven Universe, Clarence, We Bare Bears, Gangnam Style, Just Dance, Karate, Super Mario Bros., Donkey Kong Country, Halo, Minecraft, Michael Jackson, Green Day, Roblox, One Direction, Bubble Bobble, Mortal Kombat, etc. Dislikes: Getting Grounded, Getting Suspended, Getting Expelled, Nappies, Getting Detention, Snakes, Sea Snakes, PBS Kids, etc. Friends: Emily Movolvoski, Aaron Petez, Kyle, Andrew Clark, Adrianna Johnson, Eric Smith, and Erika. Enemies: Alexei Borodin, Andy Panda, Tregan, Sultan Saleh, Diesel Clark (formerly), Paul Johnson (formerly), Strawberry Nicholas, Diesel Dawson Laterality: Left-handed Hair Color: Brown Favorite Color: All Sorts Of Colors, Even His Own Shirt Favorite Food: McDonald's, Burger King, Wendy's, KFC, Doritos, Ice Cream, Twinkies, Pizza, Chocolate, Chicken, French Fries, Steak, Cheese, Coca-Cola, Pepsi Favorite Movie: Disney Movies, Nickelodeon movies, Cartoon Network movies, The Hobbit, Ice Age Trilogy, Rio, Rio 2, Horror Movies, Jurassic Park Trilogy, Star Wars Movies, Pixar Movies, Batman movies, The Lego Movies, Harry Potter, Madagascar movies, Shrek Trilogy, Shark Tale, Flushed Away, Trolls, Spiderman Movies, Happy Feet, Happy Feet Two, Happy Feet Three, Dolphin Tale, Dolphin Tale 2, Pokemon Movies, Marvel Movies, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Wreck-It Ralph, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Despicable Me Trilogy, Turbo, Cloudy with the Chance of Meatballs, Cloudy with the Chance of Meatballs 2, Hotel Transylvania Trilogy, Free Birds, Transformers Trilogy, Pacific Rim, Big Hero 6, Inside Out, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Jurassic World, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, E.T., Little Shop of Horrors, Friday the 13th, A Nightmare on Elm Street, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, The Rugrats Movie, Teen Tians Go!: To The Movies!, The Wild Thornberrys Movie, One Piece Film Z, Hunter x Hunter: Last Mission, Sucker Punt, South Park: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut, The Drawn Together Movie, The Simpsons Movie, The Critic Movie, The Simpsons Movie 2: The Game Zone, King of the Hill Movie, Futurama: The Movie, Family Guy: The Movie, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Hot Pursuit, Pixels, Sausage Party, Batman V. Superman: Dawn of Justice, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Movie Trilogy, Interstellar Favorite TV shows: SpongeBob SquarePants, Phineas and Ferb, Fish Hooks, Kim Possible, Johnny Test, Jimmy Neutron, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, Gravity Falls, T.U.F.F Puppy, Rocket Power, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Planet Sheen, Tom and Jerry, Johnny Bravo, Pokemon, Doraemon, Uncle Grandpa, Rocko's Modern Life, Dexter's Laboratory, Robot and Monster, Power Rangers, The Amazing World of Gumball, Adventure Time, The Fairly OddParents, Family Matters, Step by Step, Steven Universe, Samurai Jack, Megas XLR, Martin Mystery, Wander Over Yonder, Clarence, Sonic Boom, Sonic X, The Simpsons, Futurama, Disechament, The Critic, Brickleberry, Paradise P.D., 6Teen, Stoked, Total Drama, The PowerPuff Girls, Matt Hatter Chronicles, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, King of the Hill, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, South Park, Drawn Together, Celibrity Death Match, Happy Tree Friends, Beavis and Butt-head, Mr. Pickles, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Squidbilles, Robot Chicken, Supermasion, The Boondocks, Big Mouth, Naruto, Breadwinners, Mixels, Hunter x Hunter, One Piece, Dan Vs., Dragon Ball Z, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Beyblade, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Samurai Pizza Cats, Tamagotchi, Sailor Moon, Mobile Suit Gundam (2001), Gundam Seed, Gundam Wing, The 08th MS Team, SD Gundam, Super Robot Monkey TeamHyperforce Go!, Digimon Fusion, Mr. Men Show, Clarence, Teen Tians Go!, Samurai Champloo, Sket Dance, Panty and Stocking, Haruhi Suzumiya, Mazinger Z, Megaman Starforce, Mortal Komat and the Real M, Beezlebub, Rabbids Invasion Favorite Animals: Crocodiles/Alligators, Giraffes, African Elephants, Lions, Tigers, Bears, Jaguars Emily and Dylan are inspired by Timmy Turner, DavidComedian1991 and People with White Skin. Favorite Subjects: Math, Art, Science, Physical Education, Spelling Least Favorite Subjects: None Ethnicity: Caucasian-AmericanCategory:Kids Category:Fictional Characters